


Em seus braços

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Braços, Caixão, Insinuação a sexo, M/M, Sexo, Yaoi, nudez
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Não havia o que reclamar, pois adorava estar nos braços de Undertaker.
Relationships: Grell Sutcliff/Undertaker
Kudos: 2





	Em seus braços

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originalmente postada em 26/03/2013
> 
> Beta-reader: Minha imouto Tigrinha s2, seme Tiger-chan, Blood Kotetsu Mary. Querida, minha amizade e devoção sempre e sempre. :love:
> 
> Dedicatória: Para minha querida irmãzinha Talibã, Rhina! Queridona, ai está o que eu te prometi antes mesmo de sair do velório. Espero que você goste, pois também é outro presente pelo seu aniversário, mesmo que atrasado. Beijos :love:

O cheiro de sexo no ar. Corpos nus enroscados dentro do esquife luxuoso.  
  
Os cabelos tão platinados, misturados aos rubros fios longos e lisos. Tão longos e lisos quanto os do renomado “deus da morte”.  
  
Nos semblantes adormecidos, um riso de deleite, talvez até de pura felicidade por aquelas míseras horas que lhes foram permitidas ficarem juntos.  
  
As respirações pausadas e calmas. Não que ambos precisassem descansar, mas era tão prazeroso ficarem daquele jeito. Eram raros os momentos e, mesmo com suas vidas (se é que podemos chamar de vida a que eles levavam), eles conseguiam achar uma saída para juntos poderem ter momentos só dedicados ao amor e ao sexo.  
  
Não fazia muito tempo naquela noite que juntos estavam. O céu sem estrelas e luar anunciando, talvez, a vinda de uma grande tempestade. Sob o telhado, o prenúncio do que se esperava podia começar a ser ouvido. As gotas intermitentes de chuva pareciam ajudar a embalar o sono gostoso que ambos desfrutavam.  
  
Ao longe, relâmpagos e trovões espocavam aqui e ali, deixando mais em evidência o que já era esperado: a tempestade!   
  
Mais barulho e clarões, mas nem mesmo assim parecia que as criaturas envoltas nos braços um do outro iriam se incomodar.  
  
Novo espocar. Como se fosse um rugido, o barulho ensurdecedor do trovão, agora anunciando-se tão próximo. A chuva ganhando força e vigor. A claridade de um raio caindo sobre um poste de luz, clareando a sala principal do pequeno e funesto estabelecimento.  
  
O volume das águas vindas das nuvens carregadas aumentando mais e mais. Os pingos grossos lembrando a moedas de cinquenta _cents_ ao tocarem o calçamento de pedra.  
  
Mais um clarão a iluminar a penumbra. Remexendo lentamente entre os braços que o mantinham aconchegado sobre o tórax tão claro quanto o dele, resmungou algo sem definição. As pálpebras tremulando lentamente para revelar íris verdes amareladas.  
  
\- Hmm... mas... – Balbuciou sem poder prosseguir. As palavras se perdendo, aos lábios serem cobertos por dedos finos e ágeis.   
  
\- Shh... – O outro tentou acalmá-lo. Mas o ruivo em seu peito, parecia decido a continuar o que queria. Deslizando a outra mão até o meio das costas do shinigami, deixou que os fios rubros se enroscassem entre os dedos. Unhas cumpridas e negras provocando mais um pouco ao outro. Escorregando pela pele alva deixando novos vergões a se juntarem com os já existentes.  
  
\- Under... – A voz gemida, os lábios inchados de encontro ao peito do amante.  
  
O antigo ceifador deixou que um sorriso sedutor surgisse em seus lábios. Gemeu baixinho ao ter o tórax mordiscado.  
  
\- Hmm... Será que o ‘Furacão Ruivo’ quer continuar de onde paramos? – Perguntou o ‘deus’ platinado. Sem esperar resposta, deslizou a mão que enroscara nos finos fios para a base do pescoço do amado. Mordiscando-lhe o lábio inferior, forçou com a ajuda da mão a nuca do outro uma maior aproximação. Regozijou-se ao escutar o gemido de dor e sem se importar, beijou-o. Um beijo exigente, ardoroso e carregado de segundas e terceiras intenções.  
  
Gemidos abafados escapando por entre os muitos beijos. Mãos apalpando, apertando, beliscando e arranhando. O prazer!  
  
Gingando um pouco os quadris, o demônio mais novo fez com que os sexos de ambos se tocassem várias e várias vezes em uma deliciosa provocação.  
  
\- Grell! – Undertaker gemeu o nome do ser que se descobrira há muito enamorado. Enchendo os pulmões de ar, tomou-lhe mais uma vez os lábios. Um gosto metálico tomando conta do paladar de ambos. Um filete avermelhado escorrendo pelo canto dos lábios do ‘deus’ de longos cabelos platinados. – Ora...  
  
\- Shh... – Grell mirou-o com desejo. Com um meio sorriso, o demônio deitou sua língua para fora e sem delongas, lambeu com vontade o caminho escarlate que manchava a pele de alabastro. Enquanto deslizava a língua lentamente refazendo o mesmo trajeto, com o corpo um tanto de lado, deixou que as unhas marcassem o peito do outro. Aproximando os lábios do lóbulo da orelha de Undertaker, o ruivo fechou a mão sobre seu maior desejo. Sentiu-o pulsante e receptivo, iniciando a manipulação lenta, alternando um tanto os movimentos para um pouco mais rápido.   
  
Os gemidos o inebriando e fazendo com que prosseguisse com o que tinha em mente.  
  
\- Adoro ouvir seus gemidos, meu eterno ceifador. – Grell murmurou próximo ao ouvido dele, deixando que os lábios roçassem sobre a pele delicada do local. Sabia o que estava fazendo, e queria mesmo o que viria tão logo Undertaker perdesse o controle sobre seus atos.  
  
\- Hmm... você sabe que está brincando com fogo, não? – Undertaker murmurou. A voz jocosa levemente rouca. – E se gosta tanto assim de me ouvir gemer, talvez deva saber que também fico inebriado com seus gemidos, seu toque e... – Deslizando uma das mãos até as nádegas do ruivo prosseguiu. – Eu adoro levá-lo ao delírio, a loucura! – Ao terminar de falar, cravou as unhas na base do pescoço, bem como nas nádegas e as deslizou pelas costas do shinigami, deliciando-se com os gemidos e arfares do aloprado amante. – Geme pra mim, Grell! – Pediu ao abraçá-lo mais e morder com gosto a junção do ombro com o pescoço.  
  
Sem nada dizer, Grell deixou-se levar pelas asas do prazer. Os gemidos escapando a cada novo ponto que era explorado. Não havia o que reclamar, ou mesmo dizer, pois adorava estar nos braços de Undertaker.  
  


**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> *coelha quietinha, sentadinha a frente do note. O silêncio no quarto só era quebrado pelo barulho das teclas sendo acionadas uma após a outra. Um pequeno barulho lhe chamando atenção*
> 
> Ué? *arqueando as sobrancelhas* Ninguém? Nem coelho ciumento ou escorpiano belicoso? *de olhos arregalados* Isso é um milagre!
> 
> Então, aproveitando que tudo na mais calma paz, quero agradecer a quem chegou até aqui. Sim, eu sei, fui um surto muito louco, mas esperto ter agradado a todos. Ao me deparar com imagem que photoshopei para servir de capa, fiquei maquinando algo com esses dois gostosos. Espero que a presenteada goste do meu arremedo de fic.
> 
> Beijos a todos  
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
